1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as notebook computers, utilize hinge structures. A hinge structure is located between a display and a main body of a notebook computer. The hinge structure includes an installation board connected to display via screws, that may increase a thickness of the display. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.